


Boys, Boys, Girls

by Anonymous



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Questioning, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Diana Barry is a confused girl.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Prissy Andrews & Diana Barry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Boys, Boys, Girls

There was one thing Diana knew for sure. She liked boys.

She loved boys, really. Seeing cute boys at school or on TV made her heart beat faster.

Girls on the other hand, Diana wasn’t so sure. She had been sure that she only liked guys forever but now she didn’t know what to think. 

There was a senior, Prissy, who did catch her attention. Prissy was openly bisexual and just a really cool person overall. They had so many common interests, and got along so well. Diana just felt this desire to make Prissy happy. After one nice moment, Prissy engulfed Diana in a hug. It was...nice. 

However, if you asked Diana if she would rather go on a date with Prissy or Jerry, she would pick Jerry. If you just asked her what she would say if Prissy asked her out….she couldn’t give you an answer. 

One of her friends was objectively beautiful, Anne Shirley, and kissing Anne or someone like her didn’t seem like it was something Diana wouldn’t do. But Diana didn’t like Anne like that, because everytime Anne talked about how much she loved Gilbert, Diana felt no jealousy. So if she didn’t have a crush on Anne, that meant she probably didn’t like girls, right? 

But what about that adorable girl from her favorite TV show? Or that YouTuber with the cute pixie haircut? And what about Prissy?

Why was it that Diana didn’t like when people assumed that she was straight? She was, right?

One time, Diana was hanging out with a group of friends (But not Anne. No Inner Circle friends) and all of the girls there happened to be either lesbians or bisexual. Diana just felt like she belonged.

Diana felt weird. One day she wouldn’t think about girls at all, and all she would think about was Jerry, and other cute boys that happened to grab her attention. Maybe it would be like that for a whole week, but then, she would catch herself thinking about a girl how she thought about boys. And then the next day, she might go back to just daydreaming about boys. It was a crazy roller coaster. Most of the time it was boys...but not all of the time.

To make things even more confusing, Diana often had dreams at night where she was out as bisexual, and one where she was dating Prissy. But she also had plenty of dreams where she was dating Jerry. 

Diana tried to convince herself that if she was bi, it didn’t matter because she would probably end up with a guy anyways. The possibility of being bisexual didn’t scare her, it was just the not knowing that was troublesome. 

To make things worse, Diana felt like she had no one to talk to. Hypothetically, if she wasn’t straight, she knew all of her friends would still love her. She wasn’t nervous about that at all. What she was terrified of was thinking that she was bi, and coming out to someone, only to figure out later that she’s just straight. Would people think that she was just trying to get attention? 

So Diana did what all kids did. She turned to the internet. Googled “am I bisexual” quizzes, but still came up confused. She didn’t know what to think or how to feel and she had no one to talk to. Diana felt so alone. So Diana turned to the internet, and spilled her confusion to a bunch of strangers because maybe then, someone would tell her that she’s not crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting my own feelings? Pssssshhhhhhh.....yes. And btw, "that adorable girl from her favorite TV show" is absolutely Amybeth McNulty. And also I might delete this because I' scared of people I know finding it.


End file.
